A conventionally known alignment stage is an apparatus capable of moving a mounted object placed on an upper surface of a table plate in the direction of a straight line X, in the direction of a straight line Y (in the direction perpendicular to the X direction), and in the direction of rotation θ on an X-Y plane by using a plurality of actuator modules that generates thrust. The actuator module used in a known alignment stage uses a thrust generation source realized by combining a rotation motor and a ball screw, and a linear guide as a guide mechanism that guides the thrust exerted by the thrust generation source on an X-Y plane (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below). By using a plurality of (for example, three sets of) actuator modules configured from a combination of the thrust generation source formed of the rotation motor and the ball screw, and the linear guide as a guide mechanism, positioning of a mounted object in the direction of a straight line X, in the direction of a straight line Y, and in the direction of rotation θ is realized.